Nací para ti
by black.moon.9843
Summary: Kagome a estado enamorada de Inuyasha Taisho, desde la primera vez que lo vio; para ella él es el único con quien se quiere casar y hará de todo para demostrarle a Inuyasha de que el puede volver amar. Inuyasha tiene un pasado triste, donde su madre, su hermanita y su padre murieron; negandose volver a querer a nadie para no sentir de nuevo el dolor de perder a alguien.
1. Prologo

**Bienvenidos, a todos aquellos que están leyendo esta historia llena de romanticismo pero como en todo amor, siempre hay obstáculos. Esta novela no me pertenece sino ha Sara Lindsey, así como tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de Inuyasha sino a Rumiko Takahashi; espero les guste esta hermosa novela de como una niña se enamora y aunque pase el tiempo sus sentimientos no han cambiado y de como hará de todo para conquistarlo.**

**Así**** que, no se despeguen de sus computadoras y lean esta novela que a mi me encanto. :)**

* * *

**Sipnosis:**

La audaz y temeraria Kagome Higurashi ha amado a lord Inuyasha Taisho desde que le alcanza la memoria. Toda su vida gira alrededor del hombre que siempre estuvo a su lado para apoyarla, consolarla, protegerla... Y lo único que ella desea es casarse con él. Inuyasha, por el contrario, está decidido a no casarse nunca. Sabe muy bien que amar a alguien supone arriesgarse a perderlo y ya no quiere perder a nadie más.

Dispuesta a todo, la joven lleva a cabo un cuidadoso plan para conseguir que él deje de verla como a una niña. Y tras un beso lleno de ardiente pasión. Inuyasha no puede estar más sorprendido al ver que Kagome se ha convertido en una diosa de la sensualidad. Pero, si no recuerda mal, las diosas, sean de la clase que sean, siempre causan problemas a los pobres mortales...

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

Los segundos siempre parecen insignificantes. Después de todo, se necesitan sesenta para formar un minuto. Aunque éstos son igual de fugaces si consideramos todas las horas que tiene un día. A su vez, los días también vuelan convirtiéndose en semanas, y éstas en meses que, sin embargo, no son más que una mínima parte de los años que forman la vida.

Pero a veces, en un solo segundo puede cambiar todo. Un diminuto momento suspendido en el tiempo es capaz de alterar una vida para  
siempre. Inuyasha Taisho lo aprendió con tan sólo diez años. Únicamente fue necesario un breve instante para que su madre exhalara su último aliento, después de infructuosas horas de parto para traer a este mundo a una diminuta niña muerta. El sombrío luto que invadió de inmediato su hogar duró meses. Y otra vez, al llegar el otoño, sólo fue necesario un instante para que su vida volviera a dar un vuelco cuando un día cualquiera, tras bajar las escaleras, James se enteró de que su padre —ya fuera por accidente o a causa del destino—, se había roto el cuello.

Y, mientras permanecía inmóvil observando cómo metían el ataúd de su padre en el mismo panteón en el que reposaban los restos de su madre y de su hermanita, sólo necesitó un segundo para decidir que jamás volvería a arriesgarse a sufrir el inmenso dolor de perder a alguien que amara. Incluso a esa temprana edad, supo que sólo había una manera de protegerse: no volver a querer a nadie. Así que recogió los pedazos de su destrozado corazón y los enterró en la más profunda oscuridad para que nadie, ni siquiera él mismo, fuera capaz de encontrarlos.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

_**Agosto, 1784**_

Querida mama,

Voy a casarme con Inuyasha. Será maravilloso, Seremos muy felices. Le amo

Te quiero, Kagome.

_—Extracto de una carta que la señorita Kagome Higurashi de seis años de edad envió a su madre Sonomi, vizcondesa de Higurashi, exponiéndole los __motivos por los que quería casarse con el niño de la casa de al lado._

_**Julio, 1792**_

_**Higurashi Manor, Essex**_

Kagome Higurashi, de catorce años, se encontraba encaramada de una manera un tanto precaria en la larga balaustrada de la galería de retratos para poder observar los progresos de la fiesta que se desarrollaba en el piso inferior. Clavaba una enfurecida mirada en el chico que amaba y que se atrevía a estar bailando con otra mujer. Giró la cabeza para mirar a una de sus hermanas menores , Rin , que se hallaba sentada en el suelo e introducía la cabeza entre los pilares de mármol de la balaustrada para contemplar la escena.

-¿Te lo puedes creer? …Esa descarada debería avergonzarse de lo que hace – Exclamó Kag -. ¡Mira que bailar de esa manera con un hombre que no es su marido!

Ella había planeado todo lo que se podía planear respecto a bailar con Inuyasha Taisho pero, por supuesto, estarían casados cuando lo hicieran, o por lo menos, prometidos. Claro que, dado que se había dedicado a planificar su boda con él desde el día que le conoció, consideraba que ya estaban prácticamente comprometidos.

Eso ocurrió cuando tenía seis años. Inuyasha sólo tuvo que esbozar una sonrisa para que se enamorara de él. Por supuesto, en ese momento no había sabido que aquello era amor, sólo que le quería como no había querido a nadie. Desde entonces quiso cuidarle, compartir su familia, llenar su mundo de risa y claridad y desterrar las sombras de su mirada. A esa corta edad ya era muy decidida y se prometió a sí misma que, algún día, cuando fuera mayor, Inuyasha Taisho sería suyo. Ahora que ya era mayor —o casi—, verle con otra mujer era más de lo que podía soportar.

—Oh, Kag —suspiró Rin, que a pesar de tener doce años se comportaba de una manera más madura que su hermana—. ¡Otra vez Inuyasha, no!

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No lo puedo remediar. Le amo.

—Lo sé. Créeme, lo sé de sobra. No recuerdo un día en que no le amaras. Pero es que... bueno... —Rin se mordió el labio inferior y se apartó de la cara un rizo negro—, es viejo.

—Inuyasha no es viejo. Cumplirá veinte años en mayo. Miroku —señaló con la mano la multitud entre la que se encontraba su hermano mayor, Miroku—, cumplirá veinte en septiembre y, desde luego, no es viejo.

—No he dicho que Inuyasha fuera viejo, viejo, me refería a que es mayor. Y es el mejor amigo de Miroku... Y nuestro vecino. Para él eres como una hermana pequeña y me preocupa que pueda darse cuenta de tus sentimientos...

— ¡Aargg! Acabo de ver cómo esa mujer le tocaba el... —Señaló su propio trasero con la mano al tiempo que se inclinaba peligrosamente sobre la balaustrada. A pesar de que se moría por aplastar a aquella mujer como si fuera un insecto, tuvo que conformarse con imaginar que lo hacía. Si se le tiraba encima desde allí, bien podría partirse el cuello y, aun si viviera para contarlo, su madre la mataría por presentarse de forma inadecuada delante de los invitados. No es que el camisón y la bata de franela no la cubrieran por completo, que lo hacían, sino que no sería correcto.

Kag odiaba la palabra «correcto» con la misma intensidad que odiaba a las serpientes, las arañas y los albaricoques. Miroku la atormentaba con las tres cosas y su madre con que se ciñera a las normas. Pero la de su madre era una clase de tortura que la hacía temblar de pies a cabeza; la conveniencia y ella jamás se habían llevado demasiado bien.

Se alejó del pasamanos y se dejó caer junto a su hermana.

—Cuéntame, ¿qué estabas diciendo?

—Nada —masculló Rin.

—¿La conoces?

Rin puso los ojos en blanco sin molestarle en pedirle que le aclarara a quién se refería.

—Creo que la mujer que está bailando con Inuyasha es la viuda que consiguió que lord Finkley volviera a pasar por el altar.

—Santo Dios —susurró Kagome, divida entre la fascinación y el desencanto.

Después de que su esposa hubiera fallecido cuando tenía poco más de cincuenta años, habían desfilado ante lord Finkley un buen plantel de jóvenes amantes y provocativas viudas; y todas y cada una de ellas habían esperado convencerle para que se volviera a casar. Ninguna había tenido éxito... hasta ahora. Lo que quería decir que Inuyasha estaba en manos de la hembra más astuta que Inglaterra hubiera visto en medio siglo, o de una mala pécora... o de ambas cosas a la vez. Fuera como fuera, no le gustaba nada.

—La verdad es que esperaba mucho más de la mujer que logró atrapar a lord Finkley.

Rin negó con la cabeza.

—Estás celosa y lo sabes.

—Es una desvergonzada —resopló ella—. ¿Acaso no ves cómo le provoca? ¿Por qué no interviene su marido?

—Porque lleva media hora roncando en el rincón —respondió Rin—.Además, no creo que a Inuyasha le importase. Es muy guapa —añadió, de manera innecesaria en opinión de su hermana.

—Supongo que sí, siempre que te parezcan guapas las mujeres altas y flacas con mucha delantera y mucho trasero.

Por supuesto, no podía culpar a aquella mujer por perseguir a Inuyasha. Era demasiado atractivo para su bien. Ella misma podría pasarse horas y horas describiendo sus innumerables virtudes físicas, empezando por su pelo.

Lo tenía del mismo color negro como la noche, con reflejos blancos cuando le daba la luna en lo alto. Lo llevaba un poco más largo de lo que dictaba la moda pero en él, le quedaba bien.

Además poseía aquellos ojos de un inigualable color dorado, que estaban rodeados por unas pestañas largas y negras. Todo lo contrario que las suyas, que apenas eran algo más oscuras que su pelo color negro azabache y de las que no se podía decir que fueran largas.

Vanidad, tu nombre es Kagome Higurashi.

También tenía una nariz bonita, creía que se describía como aguileña, que le hacía parecer inteligente y distante de una manera que ella, para sus adentros, consideraba apasionante. En contraste, su propia nariz era demasiado común. Ni siquiera era graciosa como la de Rin. ¿A que no era justo? Kagome creía que al ser la hija mayor de la familia Higurashi debería haberle correspondido la nariz más bonita, pero no había sido así.

Notó con pesar que lady Finkley tenía una nariz elegante. Sin embargo, al ver que la mujer se acercaba más a Inuyasha y le susurraba algo al oído haciéndole reír, decidió que la tenía demasiado larga.

Rechinó los dientes cuando oyó que el reloj de la galería marcaba las once y media. Inuyasha y Miroku habían prometido que les subirían unos dulces antes de medianoche, ya que tanto Rin como ella eran demasiado jóvenes para asistir al baile.

—Lo siento, Kag —Rin bostezó—, pero no soy capaz de mantenerme despierta. Es probable que se hayan olvidado de nosotras. Me voy a la cama. Buenas noches.

—Mmmmm, hummm —masculló, sin apartar la vista de la escena que se desarrollaba en el piso inferior.

—Es de buena educación que me desees también buenas noches.

—Mmmm, hummm.

—Desde luego, lo que tengo que aguantar —rezongó Rin por lo bajo, dándole un codazo.

Aunque la escuchó perfectamente, Kag estaba demasiado preocupada para despedirse como correspondía de tu hermana. Rin lanzó un suspiro de desesperación mientras se ponía en pie y se dirigió en silencio al dormitorio que compartían.

«En efecto, lo que tengo que aguantar», pensó Kag, observando cómo Inuyasha acompañaba a lady Finkley alrededor del salón de baile, con los brazos enlazados y la cabeza inclinada sobre la de ella. Hizo una mueca. Sabía exactamente lo maravilloso que era ser tocada por él. Su contacto era tan prodigioso que no había querido soltarle la primera vez que se estrecharon la mano. Sin embargo, quería que soltara de una vez a lady Finkley. De hecho, quería que desapareciera de su vista. Por fin, después de dos vueltas eternas alrededor del salón, su deseo se hizo realidad y Inuyasha escoltó a la dama al lado de su marido.

Luego siguió con la vista el recorrido que hizo Inuyasha por la sala, deteniendo la mirada momentáneamente en sus padres, que bailaban mirándose amorosamente a los ojos como si no hubiera nadie más en la estancia. Supuso que era muy dulce que parecieran tan enamorados, aunque no dejaba de resultar embarazoso. Si lo pensaba bien era bastante desconcertante que Souta, su hermanito recién nacido, hubiera sido bautizado esa misma mañana —motivo de aquella celebración— y que, después de la ceremonia, su madre hubiera advertido a su padre que no pensara que iban a celebrarse más bautizos en Higurashi Manor hasta que se convirtieran en abuelos. Sin embargo, la manera en que se miraban en ese momento hablaba de algo bien distinto.

Sin querer continuar por el camino que marcaban esos pensamientos, buscó de nuevo a Inuyasha y lo vio al lado de Miroku, que se introducía en ese momento entre la multitud en busca de un refrigerio. Debería habérselo imaginado. Su madre decía a menudo que su hermano mayor había nacido con un pozo sin fondo en el estómago. Lo mismo se podría decir de lord Blathersby, cuyo mayor interés en la vida —además de la comida, por supuesto— eran, desafortunadamente, sus ovejas; lo que quería decir que Miroku estaba soportando una soporífera conversación sobre ganado ovino. Por la expresión de su hermano era evidente que llevaba un tiempo aguantando aquella tortura. « ¡Pobre Miroku Aunque mejor el que yo», pensó de manera muy poco fraternal.

Inuyasha Taisho siempre se había considerado una buena persona, sin embargo se recreó durante unos minutos en la expresión de sufrimiento de su mejor amigo antes de acudir a rescatarlo del hombre más aburrido de la cristiandad.

— ¿Cómo has tardado tanto? —le recriminó Miroku cuando consiguieron escapar—. Hace un buen rato que trato de llamar tu atención, pero estabas demasiado entretenido con lady Finkley para darte cuenta. No es que te culpe, yo habría hecho lo mismo, pero no me digas que es justo que tú estés jugando a ser un donjuán mientras que a mí no me queda más remedio que aguantar al viejo Blathersby hablando de sus ovejas.

—Blathersby y sus ovejas —se rió—. No te preocupes, le he aguantado más veces de las que puedas imaginar. —Negó con la cabeza—. Vamos, es casi medianoche y prometimos a Kag y a Rin que les llevaríamos dulces.

Miroku hizo una mueca.

—Dios, se me había olvidado por completo, menos mal que te has acordado. Ya sabes cómo se pone Kag cuando se enfada.

Él asintió con la cabeza y le indicó que se aproximara a la mesa de los postres.

—Esto se está alargando demasiado —comentó Miroku mientras hacían cola—. Primero el bautizo esta mañana y ahora el baile. Lo único bueno de todo esto es que sigues aquí. Podrías haberte ido hace semanas.

— ¿Cómo no iba a estar aquí? —Respondió Inuyasha en tono brusco— Ninguno de nosotros habría disfrutado del viaje si hubiéramos partido antes de que tu madre saliera de cuentas y, realmente, no importa que comencemos el viaje un mes antes o después. El Coliseo seguirá estando en el mismo sitio y para tus padres era importante que asistieras al bautizo de Souta.

—Y que también lo hicieras tú —añadió Miroku.

—Eso es para asegurarse de que te mantengo alejado de problemas — bromeó, sintiendo un nudo de emoción en el pecho. Para él los Higurashi eran lo más parecido a una familia desde que se quedó huérfano a los diez años y le enviaron a vivir con su abuelo, el conde de Dunston. Había tenido la fortuna de que la propiedad más importante del conde, Taisho Park, lindara con Higurashi Manor, la residencia del vizconde Higurashi y su familia.

Ellos le habían tratado siempre como si fuera un hijo más, y su hogar, animado y acogedor, había sido su refugio. Cuando Miroku y él se marcharon a Elton, lady Higurashi los besó, aconsejó y lloró por igual, una escena que se repitió cuando fueron a Oxford.

También se emocionó cuando se graduaron a principios de año, aunque Inuyasha pensaba que eso fue principalmente porque Miroku se pasó más tiempo suspendiendo que estudiando. Él eligió estudiar literatura, en parte por complacer a lady Higurashi, que era dramaturga. Miroku había bromeado esa misma mañana diciendo que si su padre no hubiera tenido algo que decir con respecto al nombre que recibirían sus hijos, su hermano recién nacido podría haber acabado llamándose Falstaff o Hamlet. Sí, los jóvenes Higurashi habían tenido suerte al contar con su padre. Inuyasha pensaba, hacía ya mucho tiempo de aquello, que también él había tenido suerte con el suyo, pero...

Negó con la cabeza. No quería pensar en eso. No esa noche. En realidad, nunca. Era mucho mejor centrarse en el presente y...

—Vuelve a dejar eso en el plato, Miroku. Es para Kag y Rin —regañó a su amigo en cuanto se alejaron del buffet.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes ojos en la nuca? —murmuró Miroku con la boca llena.

—Te conozco desde hace diez años. ¿No me crees capaz de predecir tus movimientos tras una década de amistad? Por otra parte, te comes todo lo que se te pone por delante.

—Estoy creciendo —replicó Miroku.

Inuyasha se rió entre dientes. Medía más de uno ochenta, pero su mejor amigo le sacaba por lo menos diez centímetros y era tan fuerte como un boxeador profesional.

—Como crezcas más te venderé a un circo ambulante.

—Recuérdame otra vez por qué somos amigos. ¿Además de porque soy el único que te soporta? —Bromeó, mirándolo por encima del hombro—.Porque, para empezar, jamás te hubieras graduado sin mi ayuda.

Miroku se rió.

—Todavía no entiendo cómo pudiste digerir todas esas aburridas asignaturas.

¿Con fuerza de voluntad? —sugirió Inuyasha. Miroku sonrió de oreja a oreja y encogió los hombros. —Dudo que me hubiera servido de algo asistir a clase. Jamás se me han dado bien los estudios.

Inuyasha no podía rebatírselo. Las inquietudes intelectuales no eran, realmente, uno de los talentos de Miroku. Destacaba más en los juegos de alcoba... o en los deportes en general; ahí sí sobresalía. Y a pesar de ello, estaba seguro de que era mucho más inteligente de lo que aparentaba. Acordándose de todos los apuros de los que se habían librado gracias a Miroku, pensó que, ciertamente, su mejor amigo no carecía de imaginación.

Todavía sonreía cuando llegaron a la galería, pero su diversión se desvaneció cuando vio a Kagome esperándoles en lo alto de las escaleras, con los brazos cruzados y dando golpecitos con el pie.

—¡Por fin! —exclamó—. Comenzaba a pensar que no vendríais. Con las velas que flanqueaban la escalera iluminándola desde atrás, los negros rizos de Kag parecían un halo... Sí, parecía un ángel contrariado.

— ¿Dónde está Rin? —preguntó Miroku. Kag les lanzó una mirada acusadora.

—Se ha cansado de esperar. Creyó que os habíais olvidado de nosotras y decidió irse a la cama.

Miroku bajó la mirada al plato y el vaso que sostenía en las manos mientras el reloj marcaba los cuartos.

—Estoy seguro de que todavía está despierta. Iré a llevarle esto. No me gustaría que pensara que nos hemos olvidado. Es casi tan pesada como tú.—Tras decir eso, desapareció por el pasillo.

— ¿Qué ha querido decir con «casi tan pesada como yo»? —masculló Kag, sentándose.

—Er... Toma tus dulces —la distrajo Inuyasha con rapidez, plantándole el plato en el regazo.

Esperó hasta que se hubo comido tres galletas de jengibre y un trozo de tarta antes de estimar que se había tranquilizado lo suficiente como para sentarse a su lado sin sufrir daño alguno.

—Dime, ¿has disfrutado del baile? —le preguntó.

—No tanto como tú —repuso ella, con un indicio de belicosidad en la voz.

— ¿Perdón? —Inuyasha se acercó más, seguro de haber escuchado mal.

—Sólo quería decir que parecías estar pasándotelo muy bien bailando con lady Finkley —explicó sin apartar la mirada del plato— ¿Es tu amante?

— ¿Qué? —tartamudeó—. ¡Kag! Eso es... es completamente inapropiado. Ni siquiera deberías saber que... ?

— ¿Que existen las amantes? —terminó por él, lanzándole una mirada traviesa al tiempo que se chupaba los dedos.

— ¡Sí, maldita sea! No deberías saber que existen esa clase de cosas ni, desde luego, hablar de ellas.!

—Entonces, ¿no lo es? —dudó Kagome.

— ¡No! —Explotó Inuyasha, sin poder mantener ya la voz baja—. Olvídalo, esto no es correcto. Y aunque lo fuera, no es asunto tuyo,

—Oh...

Aquella sílaba pronunciada con suavidad contenía todo el abatimiento del mundo. Kagome apartó la mirada y él creyó ver que le temblaban los hombros. Al instante cambió el tono de voz.

—Kag, mírame. Vamos, Kag.

Ella se obligó a apartar la vista del plato. Él se lo quitó y lo dejó a un lado, luego la obligó a mirarle a los ojos poniéndole un dedo debajo de la barbilla.

— ¡Santo Dios, estás celosa! —soltó en tono de incredulidad.

Ella apartó la cabeza pero no intentó negarlo. Inuyasha le acunó la mejilla con la mano y le hizo girar la cara hacia él, sintiendo la piel suave y sedosa contra la palma. Observó que se le deslizaba una lágrima por la pálida mejilla, seguida de otra y otra más, y que sus pestañas se tornaban más oscuras.

—Cariño —le rogó, aunque no sabía qué le estaba pidiendo.

Supuso que contención. La experiencia le había enseñado que el cariño era la manera más segura de quitarle importancia a situaciones como ésa. Por supuesto, jamás se había encontrado nunca en esa posición en particular, y esperaba no volver a hacerlo. ¡Era demasiado incomodo!

¡Maldita sea! Kagome le había seguido a todas partes desde que era una cría, pero nunca se había imaginado aquello. La jovencita parecía triste y derrotada, su efervescencia habitual se había apagado de golpe, y le dolía ser la causa. Le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Ella escondió la cara en su cuello mojándole la chaqueta con las lágrimas.

—No llores, Kag —imploró Inuyasha—. Por favor, no llores.

—Es que no hacía más que verte sonreírle y bromear con ella, y yo... Y yo hubiera querido ser ya mayor y llevar un hermoso vestido para poder bailar contigo. —Las palabras le salían a trompicones y eran amortiguadas por la suave lana negra de la chaqueta de Inuyasha. Él murmuró suaves palabras contra su pelo, calmándola como haría con un niño que se hubiera hecho daño, pero aquello sólo la hizo llorar con más fuerza.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada... —Le enmarcó el rostro entre las manos y le enjugó las lágrimas—. No bailo tan bien como para merecerme todo esto.

La sonrisa que esbozó Kagome hizo que se sintiera tan poderoso como el rey de Inglaterra, orgulloso y algo loco. Y mientras miraba aquellos ojos llorosos, le pareció por un momento que ella podía verle el alma. Aquel pensamiento le llenó de terror y apartó las manos como si se hubiera quemado.

—Algún día —le aseguró bruscamente—, cuando seas mayor y tengas ese hermoso vestido, habrá tantos hombres queriendo bailar contigo que te preguntarás por qué quisiste hacerlo conmigo.

— ¡Eso no ocurrirá! —Protestó Kagome con fervor—. Siempre querré bailar contigo. Sólo contigo. Lo sé y no cambiaré de idea. No lo haré.

—Claro que lo harás —afirmó Inuyasha.

—Nunca. —Inspiró por la nariz y negó tercamente con la cabeza—. No lo haré.

—Espero que no seas tan tonta como para creer que estás enamorada de mí.

Ella se sobresaltó ante su tono.

El odió hacerle daño, pero lo mejor era cortar de raíz aquel encaprichamiento.

—Lo que sientes por mí no es... No es amor. Puede que sea admiración, pero nunca amor. Y si eres lista, reservarás tu amor para algún hombre afortunado que se lo merezca y te corresponda como debe. Yo no puedo amar.

—Pero seguramente, cuando eras niño...

—Hace mucho tiempo de eso. Los años y mi pasado me han convencido de no querer caer en esa debilidad.

Kagome se levantó.

—El amor no es una debilidad.

—Por el amor de Dios, no grites. —Se puso también en pie y bajó la mirada hacia ella—. Eres tan joven e inocente —murmuró—. Kag, espero que nunca llegues a pensar que el amor es una debilidad —dijo con voz lenta y desolada—, pero te juro que puede serlo.

Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza y le hincó un dedo en el pecho

—Te prometo que seguiré queriendo que bailes conmigo.

Inuyasha suspiró.

Kag le lanzó una mirada de reproche con los labios apretados y temblorosos, y él supo que tenía que rendirse.

—Bien, pero no me mires así. Si todavía quieres bailar conmigo cuando tengas la edad adecuada, reclamaré ese baile.

A Kagome se le iluminó la cara y en sus ojos brilló la esperanza.

Inuyasha sintió que se estremecía por dentro, pero se dijo a sí mismo que era una estupidez. Kag acabaría fijándose en otro hombre y olvidaría aquella conversación. Y si no lo hacía, un baile tampoco significaba nada.

— ¿Me lo prometes? —exigió Kagome.

—Que te prometa ¿qué? —preguntó Miroku, sobresaltándoles a los dos con su repentina presencia.

—Inuyasha estaba a punto de prometerme que bailará conmigo el día de mi presentación —respondió Kagome.

El quiso protestar, decir que no era cierto, pero no quería que Miroku sospechara nada. Además, si lo hacía avergonzaría a Kag. Y, por otro lado, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Miroku.

Podía tomárselo como una broma, ya que sabía encontrar diversión en cualquier ocasión, sin embargo, con respecto a su familia, Miroku siempre se mostraba serio, protector y capaz de retar a cualquiera a un duelo al amanecer. Por supuesto, él no había hecho nada para alentar a Kag, pero a Miroku no le importaría. Y Inuyasha no quería que aquello fuera más allá por culpa de un encaprichamiento infantil. Tras haber asistido a algunas sesiones en Gendeman Jackson, era muy consciente de que Miroku poseía un gancho de derecha fabuloso.

— ¿En tu baile de presentación? —Miroku frunció el ceño—. Para eso faltan muchos años y...

—Te lo prometo —intervino Inuyasha quedamente, sin apartar los ojos de ella.

—Bien. —Kagome le dirigió una sonrisa que le hizo preguntarse si sólo habría prometido un baile. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero tenía la extraña sensación de que acababa de entregarse a aquella chica con los ojos tan luminosos como un cielo de verano y una sonrisa que le llenaba el corazón de una manera que le aterraba por completo.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Septiembre, 1785**

Me encantaría que me dejara asistir a Elton. Prometo portarme bien. Seré silenciosa como un ratón y le invitaré a tomar el té. O si no, puede enviar a Inuyasha Taisho a casa, os echo mucho de menos. Pero a Miroku Higurashi, mi hermano, puede quedárselo. Gracias.

—_Extracto de una carta que la señorita Kagome Higurashi escribió cuando __tenía siete años a Mushin Davies, director de Elton Collage. La remitente __supo años después que nunca llegó a ser enviada, lo que explica que jamás __recibiera respuesta._

**Mayo, 1797**

_White's Gentleman's Club, Londres_

—Miroku, ¿realmente quieres saber qué me ha traído de vuelta a Inglaterra? Lisa y llanamente, me han hecho sentir culpable.

Inuyasha sacó una arrugada carta del bolsillo del chaleco y la deslizó sobre la mesa hacia su mejor amigo.

Miroku la leyó y levantó la vista claramente perplejo.

—Es una invitación al baile de presentación en sociedad de mi hermana.

—En efecto —suspiró Inuyasha.

Miroku lanzó a su amigo una mirada aturdida y encogió los hombros.

—Por supuesto, sabes que eres bienvenido y que mi madre estará encantada de tenerte en casa, pero realmente no es necesario que asistas.

—Oh, claro que sí. —Inuyasha sonrió ampliamente mientras le daba la vuelta a la invitación para que leyera las palabras que Kagome había escrito por  
detrás: «Me lo prometiste», entre un montón de signos de admiración. La expresión de Miroku pasó lentamente del desconcierto a la diversión.

—Santo Dios, me había olvidado por completo.

—Está claro que tu hermana y tú no tenéis la misma memoria.

Miroku se rió.

—Yo que tú no me preocuparía demasiado. Será difícil que Kag se percate de tu presencia estando rodeada por una multitud de admiradores.

Ante la mirada aturdida de Inuyasha, Miroku soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Te lo puedes creer? Mi hermanita ha sido nombrada «la incomparable de la temporada». No fue presentada el año pasado porque mi madre volvió  
a estar recluida, pero Kag pasó el invierno en Bath con mi tía y provocó todo un revuelo. Todas las madres con hijas casaderas se tomaron muy mal  
que una jovencita que no había sido presentada oficialmente despertara más interés que sus hijas — resopló.

Una sucesión de imágenes atravesó la mente de Inuyasha mientras recordaba a la marimacho que él conocía: la vio galopando a horcajadas con una vieja camisa de Miroku y pantalones, llorando cuando se quedó atrapada en la copa de un árbol demasiado alto, con la cara pecosa cubierta de pegajoso jugo de zarzamora después de pasarse el día recolectando bayas...

Arqueó una ceja con incredulidad.

—Te juro que es cierto —dijo Miroku poniéndose la mano sobre el corazón

—. ¡Morgan incluso se ofreció a venderme sus purasangres grises si le presentaba a Kag! ¿A qué te resulta difícil creerlo? Juró que jamás se desharía de ellos. ¡Y Stimpson ha llegado a ofrecerme su turno en el ring con Jackson si consigo que le incluya en su carnet de baile! Espera un momento... Podría ofrecerle tu baile y así acabaría tu agonía.

Inuyasha notó con sorpresa que emitía un gruñido y se tomó un buen sorbo de brandy. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Miroku? Aquello era ridículo. No es que él estuviera celoso, claro está, sólo se sentía protector. Y menos mal, porque Miroku parecía inclinado a vender a la hermana al mejor postor.

Interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos. Estaba siendo injusto, Miroku no había aceptado ninguna de esas ofertas, e incluso aunque lo hiciera, presentársela a Koga o bailar con Bankotsu no iba a decidir el futuro de Kagome.

Aun así decidió que intercambiaría cuatro palabras con aquellos caballeros —sólo una charla amigable— y les advertiría que si ponían un dedo encima a Kagome Higurashi se las verían con él... preferiblemente con pistolas al amanecer.

—Mira, Miroku, no he venido hasta aquí para no cumplir mi promesa. Le di mi palabra a Kagome de que bailaría con ella y eso haré.

—Pero...

—No. —Entonces, antes de que Miroku pudiera volver a hablar de los pretendientes de Kagome y sus variados sobornos, Inuyasha preguntó por el resto de la familia Higurashi.

—Todos están bien —respondió su amigo—. Aunque no imagino por qué te molestas en preguntar. Seguro que mi madre te ha informado de todo lo relativo a la familia en su última carta.

—En efecto —admitió Inuyasha con una amplia sonrisa—, pero nunca sé si me cuenta lo más importante. Creo que tu madre podría escribir quince páginas sobre Otelo y olvidar que la casa fue destruida por el fuego o que el mayordomo ha pillado la gripe.

Miroku se rió.

—Hasta donde yo sé, no ha pasado nada de eso. Higurashi Manor está en perfecto estado y Totosai posee una salud envidiable. Y respecto a Otelo, es la obra que escribió Shakespeare sobre un bárbaro, ¿no es cierto?

—Un árabe —le corrigió Inuyasha—. Pero creo que un hombre que estrangula a su esposa es un bárbaro, como mínimo.

— ¿Eh?

Inuyasha abrió la boca para explicárselo, pero Miroku negó con la cabeza y levantó una mano.

—No te molestes.

Inuyasha todavía sonreía después de salir del club mientras caminaban hacia su hogar en landres. Su abuelo no estaría en la residencia, ya que rara vez salía de Sheffield Parle. Una buena noticia, pues no le agradaba estar en el mismo país que él y, mucho menos, en la misma casa.

Al llegar se giró hacia Miroku, que continuaba camino hacia su apartamento de soltero, y se despidió renuente de su mejor amigo.

—Entonces, ¿te veré mañana en el baile?

Miroku asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—Entre la fiesta y tenerte a ti en casa, mamá estará tan distraída que no tendrá tiempo de sermonearme. —Luego le sorprendió estrechándole en un fuerte y breve abrazo que le aplastó las costillas—. Me alegro de que estés aquí —espetó bruscamente.

—Es bueno estar en casa —repuso él de manera automática. Pero mientras observaba a su amigo alejarse calle abajo, se dio cuenta de que era cierto

—. Es bueno estar en casa —repitió con suavidad para sí mismo.

Weston Town Home, Londres A la tarde siguiente

Kagome se paseó de un lado a otro de su dormitorio, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para mirarse al espejo de cuerpo entero y comprobar que su aspecto era inmejorable. Llevaba un vestido blanco que se ceñía bajo los pechos con una banda de seda verde mar del mismo tono que sus ojos, y que estaba atada con una lazada doble cuyos extremos caían por la espalda como pequeñas colas. El escote y los puños de las cortas mangas abullonadas habían sido rematados con delicado encaje de Aleçon.

Tenía el pelo arreglado en largos bucles con algunos rizos sueltos, y se lo había retirado de la cara con una cinta de raso blanco adornada con perlas y flores de tela. Un collar de doble vuelta también de perlas, regalo de cumpleaños de sus padres, completaba el conjunto. Sí, no podía negarlo, estaba satisfecha con su aspecto.

Le gustaría que el escote fuera un poco más bajo, pero su madre se había mantenido firme en ese punto. Tiró con fuerza de la tela hacia abajo. Bien, así estaba un poco mejor. Le daba rabia no poder mostrar más de aquello que consideraba una de sus mejores bazas. Aunque al menos no tenía necesidad de resaltar sus pómulos; saber que iba a ver a Inuyasha finalmente había provocado que su tez adquiriera un suave rubor.

«Cinco años.» í Hacia ya cinco interminables años que no le veía. Primero por culpa de aquel viaje al Continente, que terminó por durar dos años en vez de uno, y luego porque Inuyasha se había ido a Irlanda para ocuparse de la propiedad que había heredado de su madre.

Había sabido por Miroku que él había convertido la hacienda en un orfelinato, lo que sin duda era un noble acto que hacía que ella le amara todavía más porque demostraba su naturaleza amable y generosa. Pero le habría gustado que no le hubiera retenido allí tanto tiempo.

Ahora estaba en su casa y, gracias a su acertada previsión al haberle recordado su promesa, podría mostrarle a Inuyasha Taisho aquella nueva, mejorada y adulta versión de Kagome Higurashi; luego podrían vivir juntos durante el resto de su vida. Y cuanto antes mejor, porque estaba segura de que iba a conseguir que Inuyasha se enamorara locamente de ella en el baile. Estaba dispuesta a utilizar algunas tácticas persuasivas para ello...

No era contraria a la idea de arrastrarle a alguna alcoba y besarle hasta dejarle sin sentido. No sabía exactamente cómo besar a alguien de esa manera, pero era algo que siempre daba resultado en las novelas. Nadie la culparía por lanzarse sobre él, ya que siempre había sido demasiado atractivo para su propio bien; sólo con verlo notaba que el corazón se le aceleraba.

Oh, desearía poder escaparse de su habitación y encontrarse con él de una vez, pero le habían advertido —no exactamente bajo pena de muerte, pero sí con la amenaza de algo que su madre había prometido que resultaría sumamente desagradable— que no se moviera de su alcoba hasta que la  
llamaran para efectuar una entrada grandiosa. Kag pensaba que «grandiosa» era también la palabra adecuada para describir la mortificación que sufriría.

Se le revolvió el estómago sólo de pensar que pronto tendría que hacer una reverencia y bajar la larga escalinata —sometida al escrutinio de los asistentes— con aquel vestido con cola y escarpines de tacón alto; estaba segura de que el tacón se le engancharía en el dobladillo.

Lo poco que había logrado ingerir, antes de vestirse, se convirtió en una dura pelota en su estómago y notó que se acaloraba. Cerró los ojos y le asaltó una escena en la cual tropezaba en el segundo escalón y caía rodando el resto de la escalinata antes de detenerse en un enredo de miembros al final.

Kagome esperaba que si se daba esa circunstancia se le rompiera el cuello, ya que eso sería preferible a tener que levantarse y enfrentarse a los presentes.

«Puedes hacerlo, Kag», se dijo a sí misma. Después de todo, había salido airosa de su presentación ante la reina Charlotte. Se suponía que esa velada tenía que resultar agradable. Y lo sería... siempre que no acabara cayéndose de bruces.

Deseó que su hermana Rin estuviera presente para apoyarla, pero ahora, tras haber sido presentada oficialmente, disponía de una habitación propia. Le había dicho a sus padres que esa decisión implicaría que Rin también tuviera una habitación para ella sola — una estancia que incluso era un poco más grande que la que le habían asignado a ella—, a pesar de que su hermana no sería presentada en sociedad hasta dentro de, por lo menos, un año.

Aquello había resultado un tremendo error. Su madre le había dado un sermón durante casi una hora sobre el amargo destino de los niños hambrientos de Inglaterra que serían felices compartiendo las instalaciones de la fregona con otra docena de niños si con eso tenían un techo sobre su cabeza. Ella pensaba que en la habitación de la fregona no cabrían seis o siete niños, ni siquiera de los más delgados, pero reprimió sabiamente cualquier comentario. Después de todo, su madre tenía razón.

Un golpe en la puerta la arrancó de su ensueño. Echó un vistazo al reloj y confirmó que aún no era hora de bajar, pero recibió con agrado aquella distracción.

—Adelante —gritó.

Miroku entró en la alcoba y la miró de arriba abajo, luego le hizo un gesto para que girara sobre sí misma.

— ¿Qué te parece? ¿Estoy bien?

—Maldita sea, Kag, voy a tener que mantenerlos alejados con una vara —gruñó Miroku, envolviéndola en un abrazo.

— ¿De veras? ¡Ay! —Se quejó al sentir que se le clavaba en las costillas algo duro que su hermano llevaba en el bolsillo del chaleco—. Por Dios, ¿qué llevas ahí?

Miroku la soltó con rapidez.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con timidez—, se me había olvidado. De todas maneras es una suerte o me habría ido sin dártelo. Y es la razón de mi visita.

— ¿Qué es?

—Tu regalo de cumpleaños, naturalmente.

No era natural en absoluto. Su cumpleaños había sido en marzo, pero Miroku no se encontraba entonces en casa y ella no iba a reparar en nimiedades cuando había un regalo de por medio.

Miroku metió la mano en el chaleco y sacó una cajita de terciopelo.

—Ya sé que voy con un poco de retraso, pero supuse que aún llegaba a tiempo —dijo, ofreciéndosela.

Kagome abrió la caja y agrandó los ojos casi al momento.

— ¡Miroku! Er... bueno...

Por primera vez en su vida, Kag se había quedado realmente sin habla. Respiró hondo y esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

— ¡Oh! —exclamó fingiendo alegría—. ¡Qué preciosidad! Es una... una bola de oro... ¡con una cadena!

Miroku se rió.

—Es una suerte que no te guste jugar a las cartas apostando dinero, Kag. Tu cara lo dice todo. —Introdujo los dedos en la caja y oprimió un pequeño broche a presión a un lado de la esfera. Ésta se abrió por la mitad y surgió una cadena de seis retratos en miniatura: sus padres; Miroku; Rin; las gemelas, Moegi y Asagi; Souta, y la pequeña Ai. Toda su familia. Y los podría llevar en la palma de la mano para mirar sus retratos cada vez que quisiera.

— ¡Oh, Miroku! —Respiró hondo—. ¡Es maravilloso! ¡Gracias!

—Bueno, pero no llores —le advirtió.

— ¿Cómo has conseguido esto?

—Gracias a Rin; a veces resulta de utilidad. Cuando no tiene la nariz enterrada en un libro, nuestra hermanita está dibujando o pintando con acuarelas, por eso no te has dado cuenta. Le pedí sus bocetos, junto con el juego de miniaturas que mamá encargó cuando nació Souta, y se lo llevé todo a un pintor de Londres. Lo más difícil fue mantenerlo en secreto.

—Pues has hecho un excelente trabajo. Estoy realmente sorprendida.

—Me alegro de que te guste. ¿Fisto quiere decir que me perdonarás que te abandone durante tu primera temporada? — ¿Adonde te marchas ahora?

—A Irlanda. Quiero examinar unos nuevos caballos de caza y, después, creo que ha llegado el momento de que vaya a echar un vistazo al orfanato de Inuyasha. Está casi acabado.

—Entonces, ¿él regresará pronto a Irlanda?

Miroku asintió con la cabeza.

—Mamá me cortaría el cuello si no me quedo en la ciudad por lo menos dos semanas, pero Inuyasha se va mañana. Ya sabes que no le gusta permanecer cerca del conde más tiempo del necesario y Sheffield Park está demasiado próximo a Londres para su tranquilidad. De hecho, me sorprende que haya venido.

—Por supuesto que ha venido. Me prometió que lo haría.

—Tú y tus promesas —se rió Miroku—. Ahora tengo que bajar. Mamá se inventará una nueva tortura para mí si no estoy donde debo cuando hagas tu entrada.

—Te va a decir que bailes con la señorita Merriwether —le advirtió Kag.

Miroku gimió.

—Ya, me ha obligado a prometérselo tres veces.

—Oh, vamos —le riñó Kag—. La señorita Merriwether es muy simpática.

—Sí —convino Miroku—, es simpática. —Lo dijo en un tono de aversión absoluta, como si fuera algo horrible ser simpático, y luego se dispuso a salir de la habitación—. Te veré abajo.

Abrió la puerta justo en el momento en que ella recordó que tenía que pedirle un favor.

— ¿Miroku?

— ¿Sí? —Se giró hacia ella.

— ¿Puedes decirle a Inuyasha que le he reservado el baile anterior a la cena?

Él asintió con un gruñido y ya estaba atravesando el umbral cuando a ella se le ocurrió otra cosa.

— ¡Miroku!

— ¿Qué?

—Gracias por el regalo. Y por ser mí hermano.

El se dio la vuelta y atravesó la estancia para envolverla en uno de sus abrazos de oso.

—Te quiero —murmuró Kag.

—Yo también te quiero. —Miroku le dio un beso en la coronilla y salió.

Cuando se quedó otra vez a solas, Kag miró llena de furia el reloj de la repisa de la chimenea, deseando que las manecillas se movieran con más rapidez. Bajó la mirada a los retratos y su corazón se inundó de felicidad al ver todos aquellos rostros amados, abrumada por el hecho de que a su hermano se le hubiera ocurrido un regalo tan acertado.

No siempre había sido tan considerado con ella. Cuando Inuyasha y él regresaban a casa durante las vacaciones escolares, lo único que Kag quería era estar con ellos. Naturalmente, los dos amigos habían tratado de librarse de ella a toda costa. Sin embargo, Kag había sido muy persistente y, por lo general, siempre lograba encontrarles allí donde fuera que se escondieran.

Nunca se habían mostrado muy contentos al verla, aunque Miroku había sabido disimular la molestia mucho peor que Inuyasha; éste último siempre conseguía con su intervención que su hermano acabara tolerando su presencia, lo que era una razón más para que le amara como lo hacía.

Algunas veces había conseguido que la dejaran ser la damisela en apuros de sus juegos, la princesa encerrada en una alta torre protegida por un feroz dragón, o algo por el estilo; un auténtico aburrimiento. Y en alguna rara ocasión, si Inuyasha y Miroku estaban de buen humor, le permitieron ser un valiente pirata, un indio o, su favorito, un elegante salteador de caminos. Aquellos habían sido días gloriosos.

Siempre le encantó disfrazarse para esos juegos. La ayudaba a mantenerse en contacto con el mundo de la infancia, donde todavía habitaban todos sus hermanos menores, un mundo que no le apetecía demasiado abandonar. Sin embargo, ahora se enfrentaba al comienzo de un viaje por las aguas turbulentas y llenas de riesgos de la edad adulta, una perspectiva excitante y aterradora a la vez. Pero Inuyasha, su ancla, la esperaba en el umbral y la madurez sería simplemente otra aventura más, ¿verdad? Y esa noche ella sería una reina —una reina pirata—, hermosa y regia y, quizás, un poco temeraria y atrevida.

Unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron regresar al presente. Había llegado la hora. Con una última mirada de cariño, guardó las miniaturas, cerró el broche a presión y colocó el colgante en la caja de terciopelo, que dejó sobre el tocador. Ya llevaba puesto el collar de perlas y no debía ponerse nada más. Las perlas eran un símbolo de la entrada en la edad adulta y, aunque su familia siempre estaría a su lado, formando parte de ella, esa noche tenía que dar el paso sola.

Siguió al lacayo hasta la galería que conducía a la parte superior de la escalinata. El murmullo de los invitados inundó sus oídos, un continuo y grave zumbido que se veía alterado de vez en cuando por el agudo gorjeo de una dama o la ronca risa de un caballero. Respiró hondo y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Totosai, que hacía las funciones de maestro de ceremonias. El mayordomo avisó al resto de la plantilla para que se colocaran junto a la balaustrada y esperó hasta que la gente guardó silencio.

—La honorable señorita Kagome Engel Higurashi —anunció Totosai con voz retumbante.

«Las reinas piratas jamás se tropiezan», dijo Kagome para sus adentros componiendo una sonrisa. Se acercó al lugar correcto en lo alto de las escaleras y miró a los invitados. La imagen era reconfortante y familiar, una brillante y colorida amalgama de sedas y rasos que contrastaba con los tonos oscuros de los trajes de etiqueta de los caballeros. Aquel exuberante escenario se veía adornado por las danzarinas plumas de los tocados y el relampagueo de los brillos de gemas y diamantes, que se veían incrementados por la luz de las velas que se reflejaba en ellos. Y en algún lugar, allí abajo, estaba Inuyasha.


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Abril, 1786**

Siento haber, intentado saltarme las lecciones simulando estar enferma, que ha estado mal, pero hacer sumas es aburridísimo. La niñera dice que ahora tengo lo que me merezco, pero se equivoca. No he podido tomar pastel ni chocolate, solo té de sauce, que es muy amargo.

—_Extracto de una carta que la señorita Kagome Higurashi envió cuando tenía ocho años a su institutriz, la señorita Daniels, disculpándose por haber fingido estar enferma, algo que se convirtió en realidad con demasiada rapidez._

Inuyasha estaba de espaldas a la escalinata, hablando con algunos viejos amigos, cuando Totosai hizo el anuncio. « ¿Qué demonios...?», pensó al ver que todos los hombres que tenía enfrente se quedaban boquiabiertos. Entonces se dio la vuelta y fue a él mismo a quien se le abrió la boca al ver a un ángel flotando en la escalinata. Pero ningún ángel tenía esa boca que tentaba a hacer mucho más que mirarla.

« ¡Santo Dios! » ¿Sería posible que fuera de verdad Kagome? Negó con la cabeza, intentando reconciliar sus recuerdos con la impresionante aparición que tenía ante él. Era, con diferencia, la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto nunca.

Dio involuntariamente un paso adelante para verla con más claridad. Era más que hermosa. Era condenadamente impresionante, aunque no en el sentido clásico. Los ojos, de color verde mar, eran casi demasiado grandes para su rostro y hacían que resultara cautivadora. Las finas cejas arqueadas eran del mismo tono que los rizos que le caían por la espalda. Tampoco se trataba sólo de que tuviera el pelo brillante, sino que toda ella era luminosa e irradiaba inocencia y promesas.

Pero no había nada inocente en su boca, un capullo de color rosado. El labio inferior era algo más exuberante que el superior y formaba una curva perfecta, fruncida en un irresistible mohín. Era el contrapunto a una barbilla puntiaguda que sugería en su propietaria cierta obstinación y travesura y que le proporcionaba a su rostro un aire pícaro. Era, en resumen, encantadora. Y tenía, sin duda, hechizados a todos los hombres presentes.

Cuando Kagome llegó al final de la escalinata, le tendió la mano a su padre, que la condujo a la pista para el baile inaugural, arrancando un suspiro colectivo de admiración y envidia. Todos los caballeros se inclinaban hacia ella para observarla cuando los giros del baile la acercaban a los márgenes, como si fueran polillas atraídas por la luz de una llama.

O perros detrás de un hueso, pensó Inuyasha, mirando las caras de los hombres que le rodeaban. Morgan parecía un chucho enamorado y Stimpson casi babeaba. Siguió la dirección de su mirada y llegó al punto donde los pechos de Kagome amenazaban con salirse fuera del corpiño.

Santo Dios, ¡Kagome tenía pechos! Estaba cambiada, había crecido.

" ¡Tiene pechos! »

La realidad le alcanzó y le golpeó, haciendo que se tambaleara. Se sintió como si acabara de dejar Gentleman Jackson después de una sesión particularmente frustrante en el ring, noqueado, magullado y con las piernas temblorosas.

Y no le gustó.

No le gustó en absoluto.

— ¡Dios mío! —Oyó que exclamaba Stimpson, provocando la risa de todos los presentes—. Incluso sin la dote, sería capaz de ponerme los grilletes para poder meterme en su cama.

Se puso rojo de ira. Quiso aplastar la nariz de aquel bastardo y convertirlo en una masa sanguinolenta. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había cerrado el puño, cuando sintió que le tiraban con insistencia de la manga.

Se volvió con intención de desahogar su ira con quienquiera que se hubiera atrevido a interferir y se quedó sorprendido al ver que era Miroku. Su conmoción era tal que se dejó arrastrar al fondo del salón de baile antes de pararse en seco.

—Por todos los demonios, Miroku, has tenido que oír lo que ha dicho.

—Lo he oído. —Miroku asintió con la cabeza con desagrado—.Lo he oído y, como a ti, nada me gustaría más que partirle la cara, pero no puedes empezar una pelea. Mi madre nos mataría.

Inuyasha sintió que parte de la tensión le abandonaba.

—Tienes razón, por supuesto. No sé en qué estaba pensando.

—No lo hacías —aseguró Miroku secamente, haciéndole sonreír—, ni tampoco lo hacía Stimpson. —La sonrisa de Inuyasha desapareció—. Pero de todas maneras, te aseguro que ése es el efecto que Kag tiene en todos los hombres que la rodean.

Buscó con la mirada a Kagome, que acababa de terminar el minué inaugural y ahora se encontraba rodeada por una multitud de caballeros que se tropezaban entre sí para poner su nombre en el carnet de baile antes de que se llenara.

Miroku puso los ojos en blanco.

—Le doy gracias a Dios por ser su hermano. Al menos soy insensible a ella. ,

Inuyasha tenía una expresión cada vez más sombría.

— ¿Qué demonios insinúas? No querrás decir que mi reacción no es totalmente fraternal, ¿verdad?

—Oh, no. Claro que no —convino Miroku con rapidez. «Con demasiada rapidez.»

—Mira, Miroku, conozco a Kag desde que usaba delantales.

—Ah, ¡ahora que me acuerdo! —exclamó Miroku.

— ¿Qué?

—La cena...

No se molestó en preguntarle qué tipo de conexión mental —o falta de ella — había llevado a Miroku a pasar de delantales infantiles y sentimientos fraternales a la próxima cena. Si se trataba de Miroku, cualquier pensamiento acababa refiriéndose a la comida de una u otra manera.

Miroku continuó hablando.

—Acabo de recordar que Kag me pidió que te transmitiera un mensaje. Te ha reservado el baile anterior a la cena. Ahora voy a asegurarme de que la señorita Merriwether reserve uno para mí.

— ¿Por qué quieres bailar con la señorita Merriwether?

Miroku le lanzó una mirada que era exasperación en estado puro.

— ¿No lo sabes? Me he enamorado loca y apasionadamente de ella. Estamos haciendo planes para fugarnos a Gretna Green esta noche. —Alzó las manos en el aire—. ¡Mi madre me obliga! Por alguna razón que no comprendo le gusta esa joven y, como siempre, me ha hecho prometer que bailaré con ella.

Sonaba tan furioso, tan ofendido, que Inuyasha no pudo contener la risa.

—Mejor una solterona ratonil que una viuda lasciva —le aseguró—. Cuando bailé con lady Ellwood, me deslizó una nota en el bolsillo proponiéndome una cita durante la velada.

—Eres un afortunado bastardo. ¿Por qué no te ocupas tú de la señorita Merriwether mientras yo me dedico a satisfacer las necesidades de la otra dama?

—Corren rumores de que está a la caza de marido —le advirtió Inuyasha.

—Ah, siendo así, es toda tuya —repuso Miroku con rapidez.

—Eso pensaba. —Esbozó una sonrisa burlona—. Pero si cambias de idea, la dama estará esperando en el invernadero a medianoche.

Miroku parpadeó.

—Pero si esta casa no tiene invernadero.

—Precisamente —dijo Inuyasha—. Vamos, vete, no debes hacer esperar a la señorita Merriwether.

Miroku le lanzó una mirada airada antes de dirigirse hacia el área donde se reunían las jóvenes solteras y sus damas de compañía.

Mientras su amigo iba en busca de su florero, Inuyasha buscó involuntariamente con la vista a Kagome. Se le oscureció la expresión cuando la encontró bailando alegremente un cotillón con Manten Debenton, conde de Brantley, heredero del marqués de Ardsmore... y uno de los granujas más notorios de Inglaterra. ¡Maldición!, ¿acaso no le había advertido Miroku que se mantuviera alejada de esa clase de hombres?

Buscó con la mirada al padre de Kagome. Sin duda alguna él pondría fin a aquel comportamiento tan impropio. Pero dio antes con lady Higurashi; bueno, más bien fue ella quien dio con él.

—¡Inuyasha! —Le abrazó con cariño—. ¡Oh, cómo me alegro de tenerte en casa!

Él cabeceó distraídamente, todavía concentrado en lo que ocurría en la pista de baile. Notó que Brandey tocaba demasiado a Kagome y esbozó una mueca de disgusto. Además, el muy bastardo tenía la mirada clavada en sus...

¡Oh, no! ¡Eso sí que no! Iba a golpear a ese tipo hasta que acabara en el suelo.

— ¡Oh! ¿No te parece que hacen una pareja maravillosa? —suspiró lady Higurashi.

—Debo informarle de que ese hombre no es el adecuado para ella —replicó.

— ¿Te refieres a Brandey? —Se rió—. Le conozco desde que llevaba pañales; su madre y yo somos amigas desde niñas. Siempre nos habíamos preguntado si sería posible que nuestros hijos...

—Créame —dijo con los dientes apretados—, no es posible.

—Por supuesto que no. —Lady Higurashi esbozó una amplia sonrisa cómplice y le dio una palmadita en el brazo.

¡Maldición!, no podía pensar que estaba celoso ¿verdad? Primero Miroku y ¿ahora lady Higurashi? ¿Es que todos los miembros de esa familia habían perdido la razón?

—No te preocupes por Brandey. Te aseguro que es inofensivo como un gatito.

Inuyasha bufó incrédulo.

Ella le ignoró.

—En cualquier caso, no es por eso por lo que te estaba buscando.

—Déjeme adivinar, iba a recordarme que, como caballero soltero que soy, tengo el ineludible deber de sacar a bailar a un florero.

—En efecto. —Lady Higurashi le recompensó con una sonrisa que la hizo parecer por un segundo la hermana mayor de Isabella y no su madre—. No te preocupes. Bailarás con Kag más tarde.

Inuyasha la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero cuando llegó el momento de reclamar el baile se dio cuenta de que estaba ansioso por bailar con Kag. La vio rodeada por una horda de aduladores petimetres, uno de los cuales improvisaba una oda a sus «brillantes pupilas, claras como plácidos mares, y a sus labios, tan rojos con cerezas maduras».

No supo quién era el imbécil al que debían aquellas trilladas palabras. Además eran inexactas, ya que no había nada plácido en Kagome, y sus labios no eran en realidad rojos, sino que poseían un suave tono coral.

Se abrió paso a empujones y le clavó el codo accidentalmente a más de uno de aquellos hombres, incluido el poeta amateur, hasta llegar a Kagome. Casi esperaba que ella le envolviera en un abrazo aplastante, como había hecho siempre, pero la joven se limitó a decir su nombre y a tenderle las manos. La sonrisa que iluminaba su cara era la única invitación que necesitaba; oír que decía su nombre fue como regresar a casa.

Todo lo que les rodeaba desapareció cuando él asió las delicadas manos de Kagome con las suyas, mucho más grandes. Aquello le hizo tomar conciencia de las intensas sensaciones que le atravesaban; contuvo el aliento y se concentró en ellas. Sintió como si millones de diminutas burbujas de champán comenzaran a bailar en sus venas y tuvo que recurrir a cada pizca de autocontrol para mantener una expresión neutral y no mostrar lo que estaban padeciendo sus abrumados sentidos.

Entonces notó que ella se estremecía y supo que también había percibido la conexión. Eso casi le hizo soltar un grito. Le atravesó una profunda sensación de triunfo acompañada por un poderoso sentimiento de posesión, seguramente vestigio de algún primitivo instinto masculino. A Kagome le temblaron ligeramente las manos, como si le hiciera una pregunta inconsciente; él se las apretó; su cuerpo se apresuraba a responder a lo que su mente todavía no había aceptado.

Inclinó la cabeza y observó la luminosa cara de Kagome.

El tiempo pareció quedar en suspenso mientras sus ojos se encontraban. La estudió, observando cada rasgo, aprendiéndolo una vez más.

Fue él quien apartó antes la mirada, asustado por los extraños sentimientos que le invadían.

—Creo que este es mi baile —dijo finalmente, con la voz ronca.

Todavía sostenía las manos femeninas, y se dio cuenta de que ella tenía el pulso acelerado.

Su propio cuerpo reaccionó de manera similar, y la sangre comenzó a palpitarle con largos y lentos latidos. Notó que el pecho de la joven subía y bajaba con rapidez y que un profundo rubor se extendía por la clara piel femenina, causando estragos sobre determinadas partes de su anatomía que no deberían responder en ese lugar y momento particulares, y en especial ante Kagome.

Definitivamente llevaba demasiado tiempo sin una mujer. Era la única explicación a tal comportamiento aunque, si lo pensaba detenidamente, tampoco hacía tanto tiempo. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué había notado de repente que Kagome —que era como una hermana para él— tenía los pechos más perfectos del mundo?

Durante su ausencia, Kagome había desarrollado unos gloriosos senos que destacaban especialmente en su esbelta figura. Casi —sólo casi— deseó que no resultaran tan notables, dadas las lascivas miradas que algunos hombres le dirigían. Claro que, tampoco estaba demasiado seguro de que las miradas lascivas que él mismo dirigía a esa parte del cuerpo de la joven fueran muy diferentes a las de ellos.

¡Maldición!, sabía que estaba mirando fijamente —incluso imaginando en profundidad— los pechos de Kagome Higurashi, y ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder dejar de hacerlo. Peor todavía, no estaba seguro de que quisiera hacerlo.

Se obligó a dar un paso atrás mental y físicamente. Le soltó las manos y le ofreció el brazo para escoltarla a la pista. La miró de arriba abajo, estudiando su vestido y su peinado, y no pudo encontrar ni un solo fallo. Bueno, deseó que el escote no fuera tan bajo, pero siendo sincero, Kagome estaba exquisita.

Mientras la guiaba a la pista, notó que era objeto de miradas de envidia y se rió para sus adentros, solazándose interiormente por ser el elegido y habérsela robado a todos aquellos imbéciles y al incompetente poeta. Kagome debió de notar la reverberación de la risa contra su brazo porque se detuvo de golpe y le miró.

— ¿Qué me ocurre? —preguntó suspicaz—. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Se trata de mi pelo? —Alzó el brazo y se palpó la cabeza.

El movimiento soltó algunos rizos rebeldes y su perfume flotó en el aire. Era aroma a madreselva y Inuyasha deseó capturar su boca para comprobar si sabía tan dulce como olía.

¡Oh, Santo Dios!, ¿de dónde había llegado ese pensamiento? Se sintió inseguro y perdido, como si hubiera cambiado algo básico y no supiera de qué se trataba ni cómo arreglarlo. Había leído en una ocasión sobre un fenómeno del desierto en el cual, de repente, la arena sobre la que tenías los pies desaparecía en un segundo y eras succionado hacia el interior de la Tierra.

Así se sentía. No había tenido tiempo para prepararse y le había cogido desprevenido. Se ahogaba en Kagome: en su imagen, su olor e incluso las sensaciones que le provocaba. — ¿Inuyasha?

Sacudió la cabeza, consciente de que eso no sería suficiente; teniéndola al lado no lograría aclararse la mente. — ¡Inuyasha! — ¿Qué?

Ella le lanzó una mirada airada al tiempo que señalaba enfáticamente su cabeza.

— ¡Oh, no! Tienes bien el pelo. Estás preciosa. En realidad más que preciosa. —Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse—. Lo cierto es que eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto nunca. —Las palabras surgieron de su boca antes de saber lo que decía.

Kagome le brindó una sonrisa con la cara radiante de puro deleite y pareció todavía más hermosa que un instante antes. ¡Maldición! Se encontraba en serios problemas.

De repente, ella se irguió en toda su altura como si hubiera tomado alguna decisión. Su resplandor natural pareció apagarse un poco y fue reemplazado por una sonrisa calculadora y seductora que llegó acompañada por un coqueto pestañeo.

—Estoy segura de que le dices eso a todas las mujeres. «A ninguna», replicó James para sí mismo al tiempo que suspiraba de alivio por no haberlo dicho en voz alta.

—Sólo si es cierto —replicó con una atrevida sonrisa, inclinándose ante ella justo cuando comenzaba a sonar la música.

Kagome respondió con una reverencia mientras le miraba con coquetería.

—Canalla.

—Impertinente.

Aquel sutil flirteo pasó a formar parte del baile. Inuyasha sentía crecer en él una deliciosa anticipación cada vez que se juntaban, antes de separarse para volver a unirse.

Miró fijamente a Kagome mientras ella se concentraba en el baile, asombrado por lo diferente que se sentía con ella. Quedaban posos de su cómoda camaradería, pero había una nueva conciencia intensificada por lo que sabía que era un incipiente deseo.

Al sentir el calor de sus manos, intenso a pesar de los guantes, se preguntó si se quemarían el uno al otro si sus pieles llegaran a estar en contacto. Aquella vibración, esa vital energía que había entre ellos, comenzó a fraguarse en el momento en que tomó sus manos entre las de él.

Inuyasha se debatía entre la euforia y el terror. Aunque estaba simplemente bailando con una chica que conocía de siempre y que había considerado como una hermana hasta ese momento, no podía recordar un tiempo en el que se hubiera sentido más feliz o hubiera deseado más a una mujer.

Tal y como Kag había planeado milimétricamente, al terminar el baile, Inuyasha la escoltó a la cena. Resultó ser el acompañante perfecto, asegurándose de que quedaba cómodamente sentada antes de dirigirse a llenar un plato con tentadores bocados que ella pudiera degustar... Pero luego le llevó un vaso de limonada cuando todas las damas a su alrededor bebían champán. Sí, puede que él hubiera sido consciente de que era una mujer durante el baile, pero no podría haberle dicho más claro que la consideraba todavía una niña.

Su estómago y sus esperanzas cayeron en picado.

Al calcular cómo lograr quedarse a solas con Inuyasha, pensó en fingir algún tipo de dolencia, imaginando que así lograría que la escoltara fuera del abarrotado comedor. Sin embargo, dadas las náuseas que la atenazaban, no resultaba necesario fingir nada. En cuanto intentó comer algo su estómago  
se reveló y la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas. Se balanceó en la silla y notó la mano de Inuyasha en el hombro, ayudándola a mantener el equilibrio.

Él se alejó sacudiendo la cabeza y ella quiso gritar y saltar. — ¿Inuyasha?

Cuando se volvió hacia la joven, mostraba una expresión cautelosa. . — ¿Sí?

—Por favor, dile a mi madre que se me ha roto el dobladillo del vestido, pero que no se preocupe, que volveré enseguida.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza y se giró para continuar camino. —Oh, y...¿Inuyasha?

Él se detuvo y la miró al tiempo que arqueaba una ceja en silencio, claramente dividido entre la diversión y la aprensión.

Kagome le mostró su sonrisa más seductora, ésa que había practicado durante horas ante el espejo.

—Con este vestido no se puede llevar corsé. Sus miradas se cruzaron mientras él mascullaba por lo bajo, antes de dirigirse al comedor. En cuanto estuvo fuera de su vista, ella comenzó a saltar y a bailotear camino de la biblioteca, con todo el cuerpo vibrando de excitación. Pronto estarían juntos. A solas.

En una habitación con cerradura en la puerta. Una cerradura que tenía intención de usar. Se dijo a sí misma que aquella velada comenzaba a discurrir como ella quería.


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Noviembre, 1787**

La señora Daniels dice que mis lecciones de música van muy bien. Es la manera que tiene de decir que lo hago mejor que Rin. Cuando se lo conté a mamá me dijo: «el orgullo precede a la caída». Creo que estar a punto de tener otro bebé le confunde la mente. ¿Conoces a alguien que se haya caído tocando el piano?

—_Extracto de una carta que la señorita Kagome Higurashi envió cuando tenía nueve años a su tía Kikyo, marquesa de Sheldon, detallando los riesgos que corre el cerebro de una mujer cuando está embarazada._

Intentar abrir la puerta de la biblioteca con dos platos llenos de viandas y una copa de champán en las manos era tan difícil como se podía esperar de algo relacionado con Kagome, pensó Inuyasha de mal humor. Era una suerte que supiera que encontraría brandy allí dentro. A un hombre le gusta recibir una recompensa adecuada tras haber superado un reto de ese calibre.

Después de hacer algunos malabarismos más, logró abrir la puerta v... casi se le cayó todo al suelo.

Kagome estaba sentada en la larga mesa que dominaba la estancia v balanceaba las piernas. ¡Que Dios le ayudara!, ¿el borde del escote no estaba un par de centímetros más abajo?

Tragó saliva mientras intentaba desesperadamente pensar en algo que no fuera dejar caer la copa y los malditos platos, recostar a la joven en la mesa y levantarle las faldas.

Dio un paso adelante sin pensar y ella se puso en pie al verle, poniendo fin a aquel perturbador instante y » esa inquietante fantasía.

" ¡Gracias a Dios! »

Kagome se acercó a toda prisa, tomó los platos y los puso encima de la mesa. Luego se volvió hacia él, pero en vez de coger la copa, pasó a su lado para acercarse a la puerta.

Inuyasha giró sobre sí mismo, preguntándose —deseando— que ella le hubiera leído la mente y hubiera decidido huir de la escena con la virtud intacta.

Pero la observó echar el cerrojo con una sensación de creciente desamparo. El sordo sonido del perno al deslizarse hizo que el nudo que tenía en el estómago se apretara un poco más. Sin embargo, ese traidor corazón suyo, ése que ni siquiera sabía que poseía, se desbocó de nuevo cuando Kagome se volvió hacia él y le sonrió.

—No me gustaría que alguien nos descubriera accidentalmente mientras estoy... —Hizo una pausa.

« ¿Perdiendo la inocencia?», siseó su desleal conciencia.

—... comiendo hasta hartarme —terminó ella, tomando la copa de champán.

La joven se acercó a la mesa y él no pudo apartar los ojos del suave balanceo de sus caderas.

Se humedeció los labios resecos y se obligó a desviar la mirada hacia el aparador. Estaba seguro de que si existía una ocasión idónea para beber, era ésa.

Se acercó a la licorera para servirse y beber de golpe una copa de brandy, luego volvió a llenarla y se giró hacia Kagome que, sentada de nuevo sobre la mesa, había pasado directamente al postre y comía una fresa helada con los ojos cerrados, con una expresión de deleite tan evidente que no le ayudaba en absoluto a guardar la compostura.

Tenía que poner distancia entre ellos lo más rápidamente posible.

Se acercó a la librería con la mente tan aturdida que le llevó un momento percatarse de que los estantes frente a él estaban vacíos.

—Están reservados para los libros de mi madre —le informó ella encogiéndose de hombros—. Si es que algún día los escribe.

Él asintió con la cabeza. La segunda pasión de lady Higurashi — justo a continuación de la que sentía por sus hijos y su marido— era escribir una colección de ensayos sobre los personajes femeninos de Shakespeare.

—Quería reservar toda la librería —continuó Kag—, pero mi padre le hizo ver que reservar más de tres estantes para acomodar sus propios libros sería algo de muy mal gusto.

La vio dejar el plato a un lado y acercarse; su proximidad tuvo el poder de obnubilarle los sentidos. Entonces, ella se inclinó para señalar algunos estantes más abajo y le rozó el estómago con el dorso de la mano. Inuyasha tuvo que reprimir un jadeo.

—Esta colección de Obras Completas es el regalo de bodas de mi padre.

Kagome pasó las puntas de los dedos por los relieves dorados del cuero, un gesto que él sintió en cada sensibilizada parte de su cuerpo.

—Éste —continuó ella, acercándose al estante inferior y tomando un libro de color carmín— se lo regaló cuando nació Miroku.

Volvió a rozarle el abdomen con el brazo, ahora un poco más abajo, y él contuvo el aliento. Creyó ver que la joven curvaba levemente la comisura de los labios, pero el gesto desapareció tan rápidamente que supuso que lo había imaginado.

—Es realmente exquisito, ¿verdad? —murmuró Kagome, pasando las páginas del libro.

Él se la quedó mirando boquiabierto antes de fruncir el ceño. ¿Sería posible que aquella jovenzuela le estuviera tomando el pelo deliberadamente?  
— ¿Habías visto antes un relieve pintado como éste? Mira, ahora lo ves...—Inuyasha se obligó a concentrar la atención en la delicada imagen de las páginas—...y ahora no lo ves. —Kagome cerró el libro y la escena desapareció, reemplazada por el brillante diseño de la cubierta. La vio devolver el volumen al estante, atormentándole de paso con otro roce, más abajo incluso que el anterior—. Fíjate en esto...

Inuyasha siguió su mirada hasta lo que estaba seguro de que era otra colección de obras de Shakespeare. En ese instante se figuró dónde podría notar el siguiente roce y dio un apresurado paso atrás al tiempo que se pasaba la mano por el pelo.

— ¡Dios! —explotó con exasperado mal humor, producto de su incapacidad para controlar su cuerpo y no porque sintiera una súbita aversión por las encuadernaciones—. ¿Cuántas obras completas sobre el mismo tema puede poseer una persona?

— ¡Oh! —Replicó Kagome—. No hablamos de una persona cualquiera. Hablamos de mi madre. A algunas mujeres les gustan las joyas, pero...

—... a tu madre le gustan los libros —terminó él.

Incapaz de evitarlo, alargó la mano y colocó un rizo suelto detrás de la oreja de Kag. Se había quitado los guantes cuando fue a por la cena y sus pieles se rozaron. El leve suspiro de satisfacción que ella emitió fue para él como un puñetazo en el estómago. Apartó la mano al instante. ¡Maldición! ¡Se trataba de Kagome!

El problema, pensó, es que no parecía ella. Bueno, sí, pero no era la Kagome que recordaba. Aquella Kagome seguía siendo una niña y ésta, definitivamente, ya no lo era.

Esta era una diosa y, si se basaba en los hechos de la mitología, las diosas resultaban siempre muy peligrosas para los mortales. Necesitaba analizar los hechos de una manera correcta, pero ¿cómo?

—Entonces... —Buscó desesperadamente algo que decir—. ¿Me has echado de menos?

En el mismo instante en que esas palabras abandonaron su boca, Inuyasha se arrepintió de haberlas dicho. « ¿Me has echado de menos?» ¿Podía haber una pregunta más estúpida que ésa? ¿Podía parecer más estúpido? ¿Y por qué le importaba tanto?

—Sí, te he echado de menos. —Las palabras fueron un sofocado susurro.

Él sintió que algo dulce e inesperado florecía en su pecho, y todo porque esa cría, una jovencita que conocía desde que usaba delantales, le había echado de menos.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Me has echado de menos a mí? —Kagome intentó que la pregunta sonara como si fuera una broma, pero James notó el temblor en su voz y el revelador brillo en sus ojos.

—No quería. —Se dio cuenta de la verdad que encerraban sus palabras en el mismo instante que las dijo—. No quería —repitió, dando un paso involuntariamente hacia ella, luego dio otro y otro más, hasta que se detuvo justo delante. Sabía que debería dar marcha atrás, que debía volver al comedor, despedirse y... desaparecer hasta que se le hubiera pasado esa locura.

¡Por el amor de Dios! Kagome era una cría, la hermana de su mejor amigo. Sólo debería sentir un cariño fraternal hacia ella, un afán de protección. No aquellas emociones impropias y peligrosas. Sí, sabía que debería darse la vuelta, pero tenía la horrible sospecha de que no lo haría.

No querías... —dijo ella con voz temblorosa mientras le miraba. —Inuyasha tragó saliva antes de sacudir la cabeza—. Pero, ¿lo hiciste? — Fue pregunta y afirmación a la vez.

Él no pudo apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos aguamarina cubiertos por un velo de lágrimas no derramadas. Eran los ojos de la mujer en la que se había convertido —la más hermosa, la más deseable que hubiera conocido— y también los de la adorable e irascible criatura que había sido antaño. Jamás pudo mentirle a la niña, y tampoco pudo hacerlo a la mujer.

La había echado de menos. Había añorado su ingenio, sus brillantes sonrisas y su entusiasmo ante las cosas más absurdas. Había recordado sus conversaciones y las miradas que compartían cuando Miroku decía algo particularmente irracional. Incluso había echado de menos la manera en que aparecía de pronto, a pesar de lo mucho que hubieran intentado darle esquinazo.

Y por encima de todo eso, había añorado aquel algo indefinible que era Kagome.

¡Dios! Se estaba convirtiendo en un estúpido. Sí, no podía negar que se había acordado de ella, pero también lo había hecho de Miroku, de lady Higurashi y del resto de la familia. Había echado de menos a mucha gente, incluido al sastre, al zapatero que le hacía las botas y también a Lucy, la preciosa bailarina de ballet que había sido su amante antes de que se marchara.

Por supuesto que había añorado a Kagome; era casi como su hermana pequeña. Lo raro sería que no lo hubiera hecho, pensó racionalmente.

Kagome todavía le miraba con una mezcla de impaciencia, ansiedad y esperanza escrita en la cara.

—Sí —aseguró con facilidad ahora que había aclarado un poco sus sentimientos. Le brindó una sonrisa—. Por supuesto que te he echado de menos.

La expresión de pura alegría que inundó el rostro de la joven le resultó estremecedora. Su felicidad le envolvió y le removió las entrañas.

— ¡Oh, Inuyasha! —gimió, lanzándose hacia él y rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

A continuación apretó la boca contra la suya y él se quedó paralizado. Kagome había cerrado los ojos y le besaba sin habilidad ni experiencia, frotando frenéticamente sus labios contra su boca, y él — Inuyasha Taisho, reconocido donjuán— se puso al instante más duro que la madera de la librería.

En alguna parte de su cerebro, probablemente la más racional, comenzó a sonar una alarma al sentirla entre sus brazos con la boca pegada a la suya.

¡Oh, Dios, sabía tan dulce!

" ¡No! »

" ¡No, no, no! »

" ¡Es Kagome! »

Se apartó jadeante, intentando controlarse.

«Piensa en Miroku», se dijo a sí mismo.

«Piensa en...»

Gimió cuando ella volvió a sus brazos y comenzó a besarle toda la cara. Intentaba encontrar las fuerzas para alejarse otra vez cuando volvió a rozar sus labios. No pudo soportarlo más. Era sólo un hombre y tenía sus límites. Se dijo para sus adentros que sólo sería un beso. Un único beso y se detendría. Resuelto, inclinó la cabeza hacia ella y profundizó la caricia.

Pero cuando la escuchó emitir un ahogado gemido, la parte más racional de su cerebro dejó de funcionar. Todas sus nobles intenciones de poner fin al beso con suavidad y escoltarla de nuevo al comedor se vieron relegadas al olvido por una abrumadora oleada de lujuria. La rodeó con los brazos y bajó una mano hasta su trasero.

Ella separó los labios, sorprendida, y él aprovechó el momento para tomar posesión de su boca. Notó que Kagome se quedaba inmóvil al notar la punta de su lengua contra la de ella. Sabía a champán, fresas y otra cosa deliciosa, algo indefinible que era la misma esencia de la joven.

Memorizó la tentadora combinación, sabiendo que aquel beso sería todo lo que podría saborear de ella. Sin embargo no podría dejar de desearla; siendo sincero consigo mismo no podía imaginar que ningún hombre con sangre en las venas no la deseara. Pero él jamás la tendría. De eso estaba seguro. La había echado de menos, era una persona muy importante para él —tan importante como podía permitirse—, pero nunca sería nada más.

Además de ser la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, Kagome era una mujer que merecía ser amada, y él no amaría jamás a nadie. Amar significaba quedarse destrozado si tuviera que sufrir su pérdida y él ya había sufrido demasiadas para toda una vida. No estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo de perder a nadie más.

Además, el matrimonio y los hijos no tenían cabida en su futuro. La dinastía Taisho, y por tanto también el título, morirían con él. Era un castigo más que apropiado para el hombre que le había soportado sólo para asegurar la continuidad de su linaje, un apropiado pago a todas las veces que le vejó e insultó.

¡Oh, sí!, la venganza era muy dulce.

Tan dulce como la suave calidez de la boca de Kagome.

Sin embargo, no podía disfrutar de ambas y ya había hecho su elección.

Y a pesar de eso, no era capaz de alejarse de ella.

Era un bastardo egoísta, pero no iba a renunciar a disfrutar un poco del Paraíso.

«En el Paraíso.»

Kagome estaba en el Paraíso.

Pensándolo bien, dudaba mucho que en el Paraíso llegara a sentirse tan bien como en esos momentos.

Rodeada por el calor y la fuerza que irradiaba del cuerpo de Inuyasha, se sentía segura y adorada. Estaba con el hombre al que había amado prácticamente toda la vida; ¡él estaba besándola!, haciéndole sentir cosas que jamás se hubiera imaginado sentir.

¡Santo Dios! ¡Tenía la lengua dentro de su boca y le acariciaba las nalgas con una mano! Sabía que no debería permitir que ningún caballero se tomara esas libertades, pero tratándose de él no importaba.

Era Inuyasha. Su querido Inuyasha. Rozó instintivamente su lengua, paladeando su especiado sabor masculino. Notó que él gemía contra su boca y que la  
besaba de manera apasionada, sin contención, mientras seguía tocándole el trasero, apretándola contra su cuerpo con fuerza.

Gimió al sentir la dura virilidad contra el vientre. Estaba ya fuera de control, había olvidado cualquier atisbo de decencia. Introdujo los dedos en el pelo de Inuyasha al tiempo que le instaba a besarla con mayor rotundidad. Escuchó unos agudos y lejanos gemidos y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que era ella misma quien los emitía.

Un urgente y ardiente hormigueo comenzó a bullir en el interior de su vientre para luego expandirse por cada rincón de su cuerpo y acería anhelar algo que parecía fuera de su alcance. Se apretó todavía las contra él, presionando los senos contra su torso, tratando de apaciguar aquel dolor.

Inuyasha interrumpió el beso con un gruñido. Ella sintió su aliento, cargado y jadeante, contra la mejilla; el agitado movimiento de su pecho cuando comenzó a aspirar profundamente, intentando sin duda recobrar el control. Pero no era eso lo que quería. Le quería tan salvaje y descontrolado como ella, así que le tiró del pelo al tiempo que emitía un angustiado quejido.

—Shhh —trató de apaciguarla él, deslizándole las manos hasta la nuca. Ella dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y James le recorrió la mandíbula con los labios.

Kagome gimió de aprobación y él continuó mordisqueando, latiéndole el cuello mientras seguía bajando hacia el nacimiento de sus pechos.

El dolor que notaba en los senos se hizo más intenso y se arqueó hacia él, notando una insatisfecha inquietud. Pareció que el aire que contenían sus pulmones se expandía, impidiendo que pudiera tomar las oxígeno.

— ¿Inuyasha? —Su nombre fue una pregunta y una súplica a la vez.

El respondió deslizándole las manos por el cuello hasta posarlas sobre la madura generosidad de sus pechos. Kag se removió inquieta ante el movimiento de sus dedos, pero él le rozó suavemente los labios con la boca para tranquilizarla. La tensión se incrementó todavía más cuando notó que él deslizaba la mano por debajo del vestido. La etérea caricia fue al mismo tiempo demasiado e insuficiente.

Un destello de cordura se entrometió en las sensaciones al notar que Inuyasha aflojaba la banda que ceñía el vestido bajo los pechos y que ésta caía al suelo, pero volvió a perderse en el placer cuando él se apoderó de nuevo de su boca, introduciéndole la lengua profundamente hasta que ella se arqueó ofreciéndose.

—Eres tan dulce... —murmuró Inuyasha al tiempo que deslizaba la lengua por la curva de su oreja—. Preciosa, necesito que me toques. Necesito tocarte.

Ella apenas comprendía las palabras, perdida como estaba en una envolvente neblina de sensualidad.

—Sí —jadeó—. ¡Sí!

No sabía a lo que accedía, pero no le importaba; lo único que quería era que él no se detuviera. Se moriría si se detenía. Ni en sus sueños más salvajes había imaginado aquellas sensaciones, esas ardientes llamas que la consumían.

Fue el hecho de percibir aire fresco entre los omóplatos lo que la hizo tomar contacto con la realidad. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta, con horror, que estaba en medio de la biblioteca, con el vestido por la cintura y los invitados a su fiesta de presentación a tan solo unos metros.

¡Santo Dios!

Estaba segura de que se encontraba metida hasta el cuello en una de las premisas incluidas en la interminable lista de situaciones en las que una señorita bien educada no debería encontrarse jamás. Es más, debía de ocupar una de las primeras posiciones, justo detrás de ser encontrada desnuda en la cama de un caballero y gritar con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones en mitad de un salón de baile que estaba loca y era estéril.

Eso era malo.

Muy malo.

No era correcto.

«Esto está mal», intentó convencerse a sí misma.

Pero, ¡oh, Dios!, se sentía demasiado bien.

Justo en ese momento, Inuyasha estaba mordisqueándole ese lugar donde el cuello se une al hombro, y sus manos... Sus manos le cubrían los pechos, los apretaban v acariciaban con suavidad; tenía los pezones tan duros que parecían guijarros contra sus palmas.

Tenía que detenerle; realmente tenía que hacerlo. Deslizó las manos entre sus cabellos con intención de apartarle, pero él bajó los labios y se apoderó de la punta de uno de sus doloridos pezones. Entonces perdió la razón, cerró los ojos presa de una intensa agitación y el gesto con el que debía haberle empujado, sirvió, por el contrario, para retenerle.

Él succionó con más fuerza el sedoso montículo, fustigándolo con la lengua antes de mordisquearlo, una caricia que provocó que ella viera chispitas doradas tras los párpados cerrados. Justo cuando pensó que no podría resistirlo más, Inuyasha se apoderó del otro pecho para dedicarle la misma atención.

Kagome emitió un desgarrador gemido mientras aferraba y besaba cada parte de él que quedaba a su alcance. Sabía que estaba cerca de algo maravilloso, pero no lograba comprender las emociones que crecían en su interior y soltó un suspiro de frustración.

Inuyasha la alzó para sentarla sobre la mesa y se colocó entre sus muslos. Metió las manos bajo las faldas y deslizó los dedos por la pantorrilla, acariciándola por encima de la media de seda, algo que la dejó sin aliento. Se quedó paralizada antes de estremecerse de nuevo cuando su mano subió todavía más, por encima del liguero, hasta acariciar la sensible piel del interior del muslo.

Con la otra mano él le acunó la mejilla, atrayéndola a un beso al que ella correspondió con ansiedad. Kagome se relajó lentamente mientras sus bocas se reconocían en un baile tan natural y perfecto que le gustaría que nunca se detuviera.

Arqueó las caderas, meciéndolas instintivamente al ritmo que marcaban sus lenguas. Inuyasha apartó la mano de su cara y la llevó a su espalda para acercarla todavía más. La otra mano siguió inexorable hacia el centro de su cuerpo, indagando con los dedos cada vez más cerca de la unión entre sus muslos, en aquel lugar donde palpitaba una necesidad desconocida.

La acarició tentativamente, sedosos y tiernos roces que la hicieron jadear sin aliento y rodearle el cuello con los brazos para intentar aproximarse más. Inuyasha gimió y aquellos inquisitivos dedos incrementaron la presión y el ritmo sobre sus húmedos pliegues, moviéndose cada vez con más rapidez.

Ella se aferró a él con los pulmones doloridos por la entrecortada respiración. Aspiró su aroma, saboreando el leve rastro a sudor cuando apoyó la frente contra el duro torso y percibiendo el desbocado latir de su corazón.

Escuchar aquel palpitar la llenaba de alegría e incrementaba el placer que vibraba en su interior.

Las palabras de amor que había contenido durante tantos años se liberaron.

Ya no pudo retenerlas por más tiempo.

— ¡Oh, Inuyasha! Te amo. ¡Te amo!

Él se quedó paralizado y se apartó trastabillando como si se hubiera  
quemado. Tenía los ojos clavados en ella como si le hubiera hechizado y  
por fin hubiera logrado librarse de su encantamiento.

— ¡Dios! —Maldijo por lo bajo y después siguió una ristra de juramentos, tan coloridos y malsonantes que habrían conseguido sonrojar a un estibador del puerto. A ella le hubiera gustado tomar nota para conmocionar a Miroku cuando surgiera la ocasión, pero no fue capaz.

No ahora.

No cuando su corazón se rompía en pedazos.

Cuando tenía ganas de llorar. Al recordar aquellas palabras que se le habían escapado en el calor de la pasión, la atravesó un escalofrío y fue plenamente consciente de que él no correspondía a sus sentimientos.

Una intensa gelidez envolvió su corazón, haciendo que se estremeciera una vez más antes de notar un vuelco en el estómago. Se sintió frágil, insegura; una palabra, un simple contacto podía destrozarla.

Y aún le deseaba... En cuerpo, corazón y alma.

¿Qué pensaría de ella al haberle permitido tales libertades? Había sido tan estúpida como para creer que se enamoraría locamente con solo mirarla. Pero eso sólo ocurría en los folletines y en los cuentos de hadas.

—Te dije hace mucho tiempo que era incapaz de amar. Una mujer inteligente me habría creído. —Su voz era tan dura y distante que nadie habría imaginado que todo aquello no le había afectado en absoluto si no fuera por los puños cerrados a los costados.

—No puedo evitar lo que siento. Te amo desde que era niña. — Tenía un nudo en la garganta y tuvo que obligarse a decirlo.

—En ese caso —masculló él con la misma frialdad que antes— esta noche vas a madurar a marchas forzadas.

Kagome contuvo el aliento; aquellas palabras le habían provocado un daño casi físico. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y contuvo un audible sollozo.

Al oírlo, Inuyasha se estremeció como si hubiera recibido un disparo. Giró la cabeza y la observó con los ojos entrecerrados. Ella todavía tenía el corpiño alrededor de la cintura y, al sentir el calor de su mirada en los pechos, no pudo contener la respuesta de su cuerpo.

— ¡Maldita sea, cúbrete! —gruñó Inuyasha, antes de darse la vuelta de nuevo.

Kag gimió sorprendida, y comenzó a tirar del vestido intentando volver a ponerlo en su lugar. Al darse cuenta de que era imposible abrochar los botones y que tendría que pedirle ayuda, estuvo a punto de clavarse el abrecartas en el pecho y poner fin a su vida en ese mismo instante. Por fortuna para la alfombra Aubusson que tenía bajo los pies, su inclinación por el drama no llegaba tan lejos.

—Te necesito —pidió con suavidad. Respiró hondo y soltó el aire junto con su orgullo. Luego se dirigió a la espalda de Inuyasha con lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad—. Necesito que me abroches el vestido.

Él no se movió. De hecho, sus palabras parecieron dejarle congelado en el sitio. Le miró furiosa. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Le había pedido ayuda con el vestido; lo mínimo que podía hacer era ofrecérsela y poner fin a aquella incómoda situación. Es más, Inuyasha debería estar de rodillas a sus pies dándole gracias por no exigirle que se leyeran ya las amonestaciones. Eran muchos los matrimonios que habían surgido de indiscreciones menos comprometidas que ésa, independientemente de lo bien dispuesta que hubiera estado ella y cómo hubiera colaborado en el acto.

Además, tampoco era culpa suya por completo. ¡Había sido él quien desabrochó aquella condenada prenda y quien le deshizo la lazada! Bien podía abrocharla ahora. ¡Y qué estupendamente sentaba poder maldecir aunque sólo fuera para sus adentros! Cualquier deseo de llorar desapareció cuando una incontenible furia la inundó. Era tan intensa que incluso la hizo estremecerse.

Golpeó el suelo con el pie. De repente, él se puso en movimiento y se acercó a ella bruscamente. La agarró por los hombros y la obligó a girarse. Fue un hombre primitivo el que sostuvo las dos partes del vestido y el que comenzó a abrochar botones antes de asegurar de nuevo la banda bajo los pechos.

Kagome era muy consciente de sus largos y rígidos dedos en la espalda. Todo él vibraba de tensión, incluso podía oírla en su respiración cuando aspiraba y soltaba el aire con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Tembló visiblemente, ansiándole a pesar de sí misma, excitada por el hombre salvaje que se escondía debajo de aquella educada y frágil apariencia de civilización.


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Octubre, 1788**

Lo siento, pero por desgracia para ti no puedo preguntar a nadie más. Mi inteligentísimo y cariñosísimo hermano mayor, por favor, soluciona la duda que ronda en mi mente. ¿Es posible que una discusión y el subsiguiente regalo de un ramo de flores deje embarazada a una mujer? Cada vez que papá y mamá tienen una pelea, papá acaba regalando a mamá un ramo de flores enorme y después, al cabo de nueve meses, tenemos un nuevo hermanito. ¿Es solo una coincidencia? Ayer discutí con el hijo del párroco y él se disculpó con un ramillete de flores, ¿estoy condenada?

—_Extracto de una carta que la señorita Kagome Higurashi envió cuando tenía diez años a su hermano, Miroku Higurashi, tras extraer algunas, conclusiones de una determinada secuencia de acontecimientos._

«Te necesito...»

Un escalofrío atravesó el cuerpo de Inuyasha al oír que Kagome pronunciaba esas palabras. Encontradas emociones bulleron y se entendieron por su interior, luchando por ser escuchadas.

Desde luego, cólera; hacia ella por haberle besado, pero sobre todo hacia sí mismo. Desesperación, dolor por el deseo insatisfecho. Horror y culpa porque, que Dios le perdonara, casi la había poseído.

A Kagome, que era prácticamente una cría, y no cualquier cría, sino una a la que debía amar y proteger como un hermano. Y lo hubiera hecho allí mismo, sobre la mesa de la biblioteca.

Odio, porque si era honesto consigo mismo, todavía la deseaba.

Y excitación, esperanza y alguna otra cosa; una emoción innombrable pero que golpeaba con insistencia en su corazón, completamente conquistado al saber que ella le necesitaba.

—Necesito que me abroches el vestido.

La miró fijamente. «Necesito que me abroches el vestido.» No «te necesito».

Notó una profunda desilusión, lo que era condenadamente ridículo; debería dar las gracias de rodillas —e incluso besar el suelo— al ver que sólo le pedía eso. Pero, por inexplicable que le resultara, estaba enfadado. ¡Estaba real y casi incontrolablemente furioso! Entonces ella tuvo el descaro de golpear el suelo con el pie y algo en su interior estalló.

La agarró por los hombros, la obligó a girarse y comenzó a abrocharle el vestido, cubriendo cada centímetro de piel a la vista y cerrando lo que antes había abierto. Cuando deslizó el último botón en su ojal, le rozó con los nudillos la suave piel de la nuca... y ella se estremeció de pies a cabeza. De inmediato, volvió a sentirse excitado.

Las mismas manos que sólo unos momentos antes habían querido estrangularla ahora comenzaron a acariciarla, tan suaves como pétalos. Inuyasha miró sus propios dedos, fascinado. Era como si su mente no tuviera control sobre su cuerpo. Lo que no era tan sorprendente; era una parte muy concreta de su anatomía la que dictaba su comportamiento con Kagome.

A la vez que ese pensamiento comenzaba a girar en su mente, la joven emitió un suave suspiro y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Sus brazos, como si tuvieran poder de decisión propio, se elevaron para cerrarse en torno a ella, acercándola a su cuerpo... Y de repente, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

¡Por todos los demonios del infierno!, había ocurrido de nuevo. Kagome le había hecho perder el control y aquello no le gustaba nada. No le gustaba la manera en que le hacía sentir. O, mejor dicho, le gustaba demasiado a pesar de que había optado hacía mucho tiempo por no sentir. Porque los sentimientos llevaban a amar y amar era peligroso.

No se podía permitir enamorarse. Eso, y sólo eso, fue lo que logró que se alejara de ella. Un gesto de auto conservación a pesar de lo tentador que era tomar lo que ella ofrecía tan dulcemente.

Sus labios, todavía hinchados y rojos por sus besos, se fruncieron en un mohín que le impulsaba a cubrirlos de nuevo con los suyos. El exuberante cuerpo femenino se arqueaba contra él en una absoluta reencarnación física de todas las fantasías eróticas que hubiera tenido. Pero ella ya le importaba demasiado; era un peligro, una complicación que no podía permitirse.

Kagome se sentiría dolida, pero sanaría. Lo que ella consideraba amor no era más que un encandilamiento, los restos de un enamoramiento infantil mezclados con una buena dosis de lujuria.

Kagome Higurashi sentía lujuria hacia él.

Resultaba extraño pero era innegable y, desde luego, preferible al amor. La lujuria podía ser ignorada. El amor, en cambio...

No iba a pensar en el maldito amor porque ella no estaba enamorada de él. No podía estarlo. Se trataba, sin duda, de uno de esos alocados razonamientos femeninos, lo que quería decir que de lógico no unía nada. Él era mayor y, además, era un hombre, por lo que su valoración de la situación era la correcta. Sentía lujuria, no amor.

No era amor en absoluto.

Así que se alejó de ella sabiendo a ciencia cierta que estaba haciendo lo único correcto.

—Perdóname —le dijo—. No debería haber ocurrido.

— ¿Estás pidiéndome perdón por haberme besado? —inquirió ella con asombro.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Y por... —Deslizó la mirada hasta sus pechos, terminando la frase tácitamente.

Después de los acontecimientos de esa velada, Kag había supuesto que ya no le quedaba ni pizca de modestia y, sin embargo, sintió que se le ruborizaban las mejillas. Sabía que parte del rubor era debido a las palabras de Inuyasha.

— ¿Me estás pidiendo disculpas por haberme besado? —repitió la con la voz tensa. Él asintió con expresión cautelosa—. No las acepto.

— ¿Que no aceptas qué?

—No acepto tus disculpas. No lamento en absoluto que me hayas besado y acariciado. —El tono era suave, pero las palabras eran como afiladas flechas arrojadas para derribar cualquier muro o defensa que él pudiera tener—. No lamento nada de lo ocurrido salvo que te hayas detenido. Me resultó mágico; más de lo que nunca imaginé. Sé que no quieres oírlo, pero yo necesito decirlo.

Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza, advirtiéndole que se callara, pero ella le ignoró. Aquello era demasiado importante.

—Te amo, Inuyasha. Puede que te parezca una tontería, pero es la verdad. En realidad es más que amor. Siento que eres parte de mí. Desde la primera vez que te vi yo...

— ¡Eras una niña! —protestó él.

—Pero lo supe. —Le sostuvo la mirada con firmeza—. Te amo. Siempre lo he hecho y...

—Kag, si me amas es como a un hermano mayor. Vamos, olvida esos disparates.

—Es cierto —aseguró ella lentamente.

— ¿Que son disparates? —quiso cerciorarse.

Kagome negó con la cabeza y sopesó cuidadosamente las palabras antes de hablar.

—No, es cierto que cuando te conocí era demasiado joven para tener el tipo de sentimientos que tengo ahora.

El abrió la boca para hablar, pero ella alzó la mano para silenciarle.

—Me doy cuenta de que no quieres aceptar lo que digo, pero el amor que siento por ti es real. Mis sentimientos, lo mismo que yo, han cambiado y madurado con el paso del tiempo. Primero era el amor de una niña por el niño que la rescataba de los árboles mientras su hermano se reía. Luego cambió y fue el amor que siente una adolescente por el joven que roba dulces para ella en las fiestas y le promete un baile cuando crezca.

—Jamás pensé que tendría que cumplir esa promesa —masculló Inuyasha, tirando de la corbata.

—Pero lo has hecho, tal y como yo sabía qué harías, porque eres honorable y responsable.

—No me consideres una especie de santo, Kagome. Tengo tantos defectos como cualquiera. Probablemente más.

—No espero que seas perfecto. Dios sabe que yo tampoco lo soy, pero creo que eres perfecto para mí. —Se le puso la voz ronca y acabó siendo un susurro—. Mi amor es ahora el de una mujer por el hombre al que está destinada.

Inuyasha permaneció en silencio, tan inmóvil que apenas se podía notar el subir y bajar de su pecho. Ella dio un paso hacia él, tratándole con el mismo cuidado con el que se trataría a un animal imprevisible, hasta que se quedó a tan sólo unos centímetros de distancia. Inuyasha seguía sin moverse, sin ni siquiera parpadear. Le resulto inquietante.

Se apoyó en él, admiró su amado rostro e hizo lo único que se había jurado a sí misma que nunca haría. Implorar.

—Por favor, James. Ámame, permite que te ame.

Contuvo el aliento mientras esperaba, preguntándose qué diría él, qué haría. Esperaba que la tomara entre sus brazos y comenzara a besarla una vez más.

—Debemos regresar —dijo él después de un rato—. La cena debe de estar a punto de terminar y la gente comenzará a preguntarse dónde está la invitada de honor. —Le ofreció el brazo.

Kagome lo aceptó sin poder deshacerse del entumecimiento que la invadía; de la horrible sensación de irrealidad. Le había abierto su corazón. No le había preguntado si la amaba, sino que había suplicado su amor y el permiso para poder amarle. Los labios todavía le hormigueaban por sus besos y el corazón seguía acelerado en su pecho; sin embargo, él estaba dispuesto a llevarla de regreso a la fiesta y a deshacerse de ella. ¡Era absolutamente deprimente!

Y aun así, reflexionó, había hecho progresos. Aquel pensamiento le levantó el ánimo. A pesar de lo maravilloso que habría sido hacerle caer de rodillas proclamando un imperecedero amor por ella, Isabella siempre había sabido que conquistarle no le resultaría tan fácil. Él iba a luchar contra lo que existía entre ellos. O al menos iba a intentarlo. Y, sin embargo, después de pasar menos de una hora en su presencia ¡había estado a punto de hacerle el amor en la biblioteca!

Al recordar las cosas que él le había hecho, la maravillosa manera en que la hizo sentir, casi volvió a sentir la misma urgencia anterior. Se estremeció sin poder evitarlo, lames se puso rígido al notarlo y ella le oyó contener la respiración. Si, había hecho muchos progresos.

Sonrió ampliamente mientras le miraba, sorprendiéndole.

—A pesar de todo, Inuyasha Taisho, nada de lo que dices me hará cambiar de opinión. Me niego siquiera a pensarlo.

—Créelo. —Su voz fue brusca—. Te lo advierto, Kag, no intentes cambiarme, sólo acabarás herida.

Se detuvieron en la puerta al salón de baile y, antes de entrar, Kagome se apretó contra él, poniéndose de puntillas para hablarle al oído.

—Deberías saber que esta noche estoy dispuesta a correr ciertos riesgos porque sé que la recompensa será muy, muy... satisfactoria. Muchas gracias, milord, por sus atenciones. Me siento totalmente recuperada, de hecho, me encuentro incluso en condiciones de bailar. Ojalá mi madre hubiera permitido que sonara el vals; estoy segura de que bailarlo contigo habría resultado muy estimulante.

Observó con satisfacción que Inuyasha entrecerraba los ojos. Parecía a punto de arrastrarla de vuelta a la biblioteca y, aunque nada le gustaría más que repetir la experiencia vivida, quizá una buena dosis de anticuados celos fuera más efectiva que volver a caer en sus brazos. En las novelas de Minerva Press que había leído, las heroínas siempre daban celos a sus galanes y la estrategia parecía funcionar.

Le tiró de la manga con entusiasmo.

—Mira, Inuyasha. Allí... —Señaló con la mano antes de saludar a alguien en el lado contrario del salón—. Es Koga. Eh..., quiero decir lord Brantley. —Ensayó una risita tonta, aunque realmente le salió algo parecido a un gorjeo.

Ni siquiera sabía que era capaz de hacer tal cosa.

—Creo que es mi próxima pareja.

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza.

—Ya has bailado con él esta noche.

—Oh, pero mi madre dijo que no importaba que bailara dos veces con él. Ya sabes, por la amistad que une a nuestras familias y todo eso. No te preocupes. Sólo será un baile, igual que contigo.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, pero la escoltó a regañadientes a través de la estancia. Kag se obligó a mantener una charla continua, explicándole lo bueno, lo apuesto, inteligente y lo educado que era Koga...

—Ha llegado a recitarme poesía —anunció con deleite—. ¿Puedes creerlo?

La expresión de Inuyasha manifestaba claramente que estaba creyéndose todo lo que decía. De hecho, parecía como si quisiera golpear a Koga y tirarle al suelo.

—... Y es un bailarín excepcional —le confió cuando sólo les faltaban por recorrer un par de metros—. Incluso mejor que tú.

Kagome no esperó a ver si le salía humo por las orejas. Acortó con rapidez la distancia que quedaba hasta colgarse del brazo de su nueva pareja y permitir que ésta la condujera a la pista de baile.

Evitó a Inuyasha durante el resto de la noche, pero notó que revoloteaba a su alrededor sin perderla de vista en ningún momento, haciéndola arder con su mirada desde el otro lado de la habitación. Apenas lograba contener las ganas de volver a besarle, de sentir esas asombrosas sensaciones que él despertaba en ella, de hacer más progresos.

Sí, decidió, los progresos logrados eran, en efecto, excelentes.


End file.
